Cien canciones para enamorarse
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: Muchas historias, muchas canciones, muchas vidas,todo aqui. Ichiruki hasta arriba y otras parejas que me pidan, todos son Songfics, romance y comedia. Ichiruki up!
1. Habla el Corazon

**Hola, este es un pequeño reto Ichiruki personal, de hoy en delante are un One-shot Song fic casi diario de aqui hasta lograr 100 creanlo o no llegare a los 100.**

**Disclaimers: Esta canción, este Anime/Manga no me pertenecen, esta lap no me pertenece…a no esperen esto ultimo si XD.**

**Capitulo 1: Habla mi corazón**

**En realidad yo dudo tanto de ti**

**Por mas que intento no me dejo llevar**

**Bebo tu amor y me sienta fatal**

**Pero yo te quiero**

Rukia despertó un día, era 24 de Diciembre, el día de Noche Buena, había aprendido recientemente sobre esa extraña celebración humana, pero…estos últimos días ella había comenzado a sentir algo extraño… un extraño hormigueo en su estomago, casi como si mil mariposas juguetean en su pequeña barriga, curioso, pero aun mas curioso era que solo le ocurría cuando estaba a solas con su amigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, el Shinigami sustituto, ahora, ella estaba dormida en su armario, esperando…según su reloj eran las 4 AM… muy temprano.

**Habla el corazón**

**Que no sabe mentir**

**Habla el corazón**

**A todas horas de ti**

Ella se sentía rara, su mirada estaba perdida en el techo del pequeño cubículo que llamaba cama, o recamara.

Si estos extraños "Síntomas" no eran suficientes, una voz comenzó a sonar en su cabeza recientemente, pensó que quizá había quedado mal en alguna batalla por lo que fue con Unohana-Taicho para asegurarse que no estuviera mal de la cabeza, para su sorpresa la Capitana le dijo que estaba excelente, y solo le sonrío dulcemente al explicarle sus "síntomas" luego la mando a casa con la extraña frase "Deberías oír lo que tu corazón te dice…" eso solo la dejo mas confundida aun.

**Oigo cosas bonitas**

**Y presto atención**

**Habla el corazón**

**Y yo escucho su voz**

**Oh.**

Rukia comenzó a concentrarse, quería entender esa voz, quizá fuese que si estaba loca y la Unohana-Taicho esta igual, pero quizá…y solo quizá…ella tenia razón y debía oír a esa vocecita que resonaba en su cráneo pero solo ignoraba pensando que eran delirios de su mente.

Comenzó a afinar lo que la extraña vocecita decía…eran cosas muy bellas…casi poemas llenos de frases hermosas, pero su sorpresa aumento cuando oyó la frase mas importante.

"Te amo Ichigo…"

Esa frase resonó en su cabeza, no podía creerlo, ¿su voz en la cabeza amaba a Ichigo? ¿Qué podía significar esto?... ¿O acaso su mente quería decirle algo? ¿O quizá lo que oía era su corazón hablándole?...Quizá Unohana no estuviese TAN loca.

**A veces pienso que no hay nada que hacer**

**Que tu y que yo tenemos poco que ver**

**Pero al final habla mi corazón**

**Dice que te quiero**

**Óyelo**

Rukia ahora si no entendía nada, Si su corazón le decía eso…significaba que ella… ¿Amaba a Ichigo? Que tontería pensó ella, el y ella no tenían nada en común, eran amigos si, pero no se llevaban "Bien" del todo, era una tontería, eran como el día y la noche, no eran ni levemente similares.

"O claro que lo amas niña, lo quieres, lo amas, y lo adoras"

Dijo esa voz en su cabeza, que lejos de ser una voz ridícula, fue una voz suave y melodiosa, una bella voz muy amable pero firme en lo que le dijo, Rukia solo se dio un leve golpe en la cien estaba mas loca a cada segundo.

**Oigo unas voces**

**Que hablan de ti**

**Yo no te quiero ellas dicen que si**

Ella se repetía una y otra vez, que no lo amaba, que eran solo amigos, ella lo sabía, Ichigo y ella solo eran amigos, así fue, así es, y así será siempre…que obstinada.

"Claro que lo amas, no me contradigas señorita"

Dijo la voz en su cabeza, no estaba sola, fue acompañada de una segunda voz, que era casi idéntica al de ella misma, pero un tanto mas ronca, casi como si su voz fuese forzada, apoyando a la primera, ya no sabia que hacer…se puso a pensar ¿Amaba a Ichigo?...

**Soy obediente**

**Tienen razón**

**Mejor que hable mi corazón**

Ella no sabia porque, pero se levanto, la voz se lo dice, le dice que valla con el, que le diga lo que siente, justo cuando abrió su armario y salio Ichigo se despertó, con un leve sudor corriendo por su frente, casi como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla, ambos se miraron, en la oscuridad de la noche…solo iluminados por la luz de la luna blanca…Luna llena…como la noche en la que ellos se conocieron…lentamente Rukia se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella, ambos seguían mirándose, directo a los ojos, la avellana y el violáceo se encontraron… ambos abrieron la boca casi como si ambos sintieran que debían decir algo, pero…sin mas ni mas ambos se siente impulsados hacia delante y se besan… un simple beso en los labios…que despertó algo…despertó un sentimiento que ya existía… pero apenas se daban cuenta que existía…

**Habla el corazón**

**Habla el corazón**

**Habla el corazón...**

Ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, las palabras sobraban, solo se siguieron besando, besándose sin timidez, eso no era necesario, luego, sin que ellos pudiesen verlo 2 espíritus conversaban.

-Buen trabajo…-decía un hombre alto, usaba unos extraños lentes negros y una gabardina larga y derruida.

-Igualmente Zangetsu…-dijo una bella mujer, ella vestía un kimono blanco, y su cabello era del mismo color, blanco como la nieve y tenia ojos lilas, muy bellos.

-No puedo creer que tu plan funcionase…Shirayuki…-dijo la Zampakuto de Ichigo mientras le miraba de mero reojo.

-Pero funciono…ahora…nos toca a nosotros-comento ella sonriéndole, pero el ya no estaba-siempre temiéndole al compromiso…-susurro ella suspirando levemente pero sonriendo al final…viendo a su niña y al chico demostrándose cuanto se amaban…Ojala Zangetsu algún día madurara…pensó ella…ojala a ella se le olvide...pensó el…

Y…

"Ojala no entre mi padre" Pensó Ichigo.

**Seguimos : P**


	2. Primera Cita

**Hola gente, este es el segundo capitulo de esta mini saga se historias, este capitulo lo idee basándome en la canción "Primera cita/First Date-Blink-182" gran banda, pero la traduje al español para que logren entenderla, usando mi gran habilidad en el ingles-ocultando un DVD de "El mundo de ingles de Disney"-ahora vamos…recuerden esta historia no tiene relación con la anterior, tonces comencemos**

**Historia 2: Primera Cita**

**En el carro no puedo esperar**

**Recogerte para nuestra primera cita**

El joven Ichigo Kurosaki estaba parado en medio de la sala de su casa, no podia creer lo que habia hecho, el, Kurosaki Ichigo habia invitado a salir a Kuchiki Rukia, su compañera de batalla, su mejor amiga y quien lo habia ayudado en casi todas las cosas importantes de su vida, y si se preguntan el ¿porque lo hizo? Eso ya lo veremos adelante, pero ahora, frente a Ichigo aparecia el sueño de todo Otaku, Rukia aparecio en la sala de la familia con un bello pero casual vestido negro, que mostraba mas arriba de sus rodillas y dejaba su espalda desnuda, estaba un tanto sonrojada, obviamente la idea la apeno, o quiza el vestido revelador, quien sabe…

**¿Esta bien si tomo tu mano?**

**¿Esta mal si pienso que hay que bailar?**

**Te gusta mi cabello estupido?**

**¿Podrías adivinar que no sabía que vestir?**

**Estoy muy asustado sobre lo que pienses**

**Me haces sentir tan nervioso que realmente no puedo comer**

Ambos caminaron fuera de la casa, saldrian a pasear a charlar y cosas de adolescentes normales supongo, primero llegaron a un cine donde vieron una pelicula de terror, para sorpresa de Ichigo a Rukia le aterro la pelicula "Los chappys asesinos de Marte" A el le parecio una reverenda tonteria, pero si ella lo queria, ella lo obtenia, al principio se sonrio al verla temblar al ver un Chapi decapitado y el penso en el truco de conquista numero uno que cualquier imbecil conoce…tomarle la mano a tu chica con miedo…pero le llego la duda "¿Le gustara? ¿Y si se molesta?" y el idiota hizo hasta que ella tomo su mano por el miedo, el se sonrio…era una cobarde…pero su linda cobarde… al terminar la horrenda pelicula ambos fueron a bailar, mala idea Ichigo no se atrevio a sacarla a bailar, era un reverendo cobarde, si fangirls su heroe tiene miedo.

-Ichigo…-le llamo Rukia sonriendo muy leve y encantadoramente.

-¿Si?-contesto el mirandole, ambos caminaban un tanto juntos pero no tomados de la mano **(Cobarde¡¡)**

Ella paso su mano repetidas veces sobre el cabello de Ichigo despeinandolo, o mas bien peinandolo como lo vemos diario…a lo pelos necios

-Me gusta tu cabello alborotado fresita…-susurro ella sonriendo muy suave y tiernamente, era cautivador el verla, ella tomo su mano con la suya…la palma de Rukia era tibia…

**Vamos, no esperes, esta noche casi termina**

**Honestamente, hagamos que esta noche dure por siempre**

**Por siempre y siempre, hagamos que esto dure por siempre**

**Por siempre y siempre, hagamos que esto dure por siempre**

Ichigo volteo a un reloj del sitio donde estaban, eran ya las 12:00 de la noche, muy tarde, el no queria que esa noche terminara, no importaba cuan cobarde fuese el queria que esta noche siguiera, que su cita siguiera, el queria…no… no queria…el NECESITABA estar con Rukia Kuchiki

El lo sabia, queria que esta cita durase para siempre, para siempre y por siempre, solo ellos 2 siendo felices el uno con el otro ¿Era mucho pedir acaso?

**Cuando sonríes me derrito por dentro**

**No soy digno de un minuto de tu tiempo**

**Realmente deseo que solo seamos tú y yo**

**Estoy celoso de todos en esta habitación**

El chico miro a su chica queriendo decirle que ya era tarde, pero la vio, vio esa bella sonrisa que tanto adoraba, la misma sonrisa por la que le pidio salir, la misma sonrisa que hacia que su corazon latiese como burro sin mecate, la sonrisa que lo hacia rogar por Kuchiki Rukia.

El sabia que no la merecia, es decir, ¿quien merece a la chica mas increible del mundo? ¿Quién merece a la mujer que te hace suspirar de solo mirar sus bellos ojos lila? Nadie, esa era la respuesta a las preguntas, nadie…

El era un tipo egoista… claro que lo era queria que Rukia fuera solo suya, alejarla de los otros, alejarla del idiota de pelo rojo que siempre la acosa, de patetico limpia inodoros que le contaron que le hablo bonito en la prision de la SS o de cualquier otro desgraciado que tomara o quisiera a SU enana.

_Asi es, Ichigo Kurosaki es un chico posesivo…pero con esa chica…¿Quién no?_

**Por favor no me veas así**

**Por favor no pienses que no eres capaz de mentir**

**Tengo miedo de pensar en nuestro primer beso**

**Apuesto que voy a fallar**

Habian llegado a la casa, ambos estaban en la habitación que ambos compartian, parados frente a la cama uno del otro, ella no queria despertar a las gemelas nada identicas, asi que decidio dormir en el armario, como ella siempre habia querido, ambos estaban parados uno frente al otro mirandose a los ojos, el no queria que ella lo viese asi, viendole como pidiendole algo, porque el era demaciado idiota para entender lo que ella le pedia, entonces la noble cerro sus ojos y se acerco lentamente hacia el, el estaba tan nervioso que no atino a razonar, solo cerro sus ojos y se acerco a ella, queria sentir el rose de sus labios, que probar sus bellos petalos que ella llamaba labios, el unico problema…

-"Mierda…espero no cagarla…"-penso el joven Kurosaki, este era su primer beso y no queria hacerlo mal, ¿Y si lo arruinaba? ¿O si se pasaba con la lengua? ¿Si ella se reia en su cara y lo llamaba perdedor? Mierda… estaba por arruinarlo…

Sus labios se tocaron suavemente…apenas un roce…y los hizo a ambos querer morirse de alegria…

**Vamos, no esperes, esta noche casi termina**

**Honestamente, hagamos que esta noche dure por siempre**

**Por siempre y siempre, hagamos que esto dure por siempre**

**Por siempre y siempre, hagamos que esto dure por siempre**

Ambos se separaron lentamente, mirandose directo a los ojos, casi como si con la mirada se dijeran todo, sonrieron levemente, ambos chicos se volvieron a besar, ya mas pasionalmente, sus labios se comian los unos a los otros con una pasion aluninante para ambos, lentamente caminaron al armario, el lo abrio pasando sus manos tras ella, sin dejar de besarla, abrio el armario y cayeron en la pequeña cama, lentamente la puerta se cerro, y como pidio Ichigo esa misma noche…

_La noche durara por siempre y para siempre…__**solo los 2**__…_

Wi la segunda historia, lista, los veo mañana amiguitos ^^


	3. Buscando mi paraiso

Este capitulo va dedicado a una fan que pidió esta pareja y aquí la tienes señorita ^^

Historia 3: Lucho por alguien como tu

**Everybody say oh, ****oh, oh, oh**

**Driving in a fast car**

**Trying to get somewhere**

**Don't**** know where I'm going**

**But I got to get there**

Era una fría noche en la ciudad de Karakura, en una vieja tienda en medio de la nada, un hombre de tez blanca y cabello rubio oculto bajo un sombrero verde con rayas blancas…¿o blanco con rayas verdes? Veía la nieve caer, el estaba sentado en la entrada de su negocio, junto a el, una bella mujer morena y cabellos lilas yacía sentada del otro lado de una mesita que tenia 2 vasos con te que aun dejaba ver una leve estela de vapor.

**A**** veces**** me**** siento**** perdido**

**Inquieto, solo y confundido**

**Entonces me ato a las estrellas**

**Y al mundo entero le doy vueltas**

Ambos solo miraban caer la nieve en suaves copos, ella vestía un suéter lila y un pants muy ceñido gracias a ese cuerpo de diosa que poseía, el hombre parecía mas vale madrista puesto que solo usaba su ropas habituales, y su fiel gorrito ese nadie se lo quita, ella le regaño varias veces diciéndole que se enfermaría pero el solo respondió con una sonrisa y un:

-"_Calma Yoruichi-san…"_

**I'm singing for somebody like you**

**Sort**** like**** me**** baby**

**Yo canto para alguien como tú**

**Pon la oreja, nena**

**OH, OH, OH, OH…**

-Kisuke…-le llamo ella mientras el hombre le miraba de reojo y tomaba su te entre sus manos dispuesto a darle un sorbo-cúbrete….te dará frío…-sugirió ella con amabilidad, era curioso que ella no ordenase las cosas y el rubio solo sonrío cubriéndose con su sombrero.

-Calma…estoy bien así…-dijo alzando la vista y sonríe marca peptodent como es clásico en el, sacándole un suspiro a ella, pero luego…ella se sonrío de forma felina y el se puso levemente nervioso, esa sonrisa siempre era precedida de algo malo…malo para el claro.

**Estoy buscando ese momento**

**La música, que cuando llega**

**Me llena con su sentimiento**

**Con sentimiento, vida llena**

**Walking down the sideway**

**Looking for innocence**

**Trying to find my way**

**Trying to make some sense**

Ella se levanto del tatami donde estaba sentada y camino a la radio, la encendió y comenzó a sonar la canción "Buscando el paraíso" de "Alejandro Sáenz y Alicia Keys" el hombre solo se puso mas nervioso cuando ella giro la cabeza y le sonrío sensualmente luego se giro dando un movimiento exagerado en sus caderas al caminar.

-O bueno…si tú lo dices…-susurraba ella en un tono embelesador el solo trago saliva con dificultad, esto estaba subiendo de tono, y cuando digo subir de tono me refiero pasar de música suave a heavy metal.

**Yo canto para alguien como tú**

**Solo**** como tú****, baby**

**I'm singing for somebody like you**

**What about you**

**I'm singing for someone**

**Someone**** like you**

Ella seguía contoneándose suavemente y camino hacia el rubio y se sentó en sus piernas, el trago saliva con 6 veces mas dificultad que antes, la bella mujer solo sonreía y un leve sonrojo asomaba en su piel morena lentamente ella tomo la cara del hombre le obligo a mirarle a los ojos.

-Si tu no tienes frío…-susurro soltando su rostro y puso las manos en el costado de sus caderas sujetando su fino suéter violáceo y lo alzo levemente-yo tampoco…

**Tú, dime a quién le cantas**

**'Cause there's something about you there**

**Speaks to my heart**

**Speaks to my soul**

**I'm singing for someone**

**Sort**** like you**

Ella comenzó a alzarse el suéter y se lo quito de un giro mientras le volvía a mirar, ahora solo la cubría una leve camiseta sin mangas que a cualquiera le harían tener un derrame nasal, pero no a el, el se aguanto como buen machito aunque claro, no pudo evitar que su rostro se pusiese levemente carmesí…es un hombre no le pidan milagros.

**Yo canto para alguien**

**Someone like you, someone like me**

**Sólo como tú, OH, my sister**

**Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar**

**Looking for paradise**

**Oh****, oh, oh, oh…**

-_Yo canto para alguien…_-canto suavemente y con una afinación perfecta dejando al rubio sorprendido… bueno más sorprendido ¿Desde cuando cantaba? ¿Y cuando se aprendió la letra?-_Someone like you…_-susurro esto ultimo mientras se levantaba de sus piernas evitando que el pudiese oírle totalmente pero dejando mas confundido al sombrerero loco.

**A ese corazón herido**

**La música le da sentido**

**Te damos con la voz tus alas**

**Le damos a tus pies camino**

**Oh is anybody out there**

**Feel like I feel**

-_A mi Corazón herido…tú le das sentido…_-canto la bella mujer en tono muy suave mientras el hombre no sabio si sorprenderse por como cantaba o por el hecho de que ella se estaba quitando el pants deportivo que llevaba causándole que la sangre le llegara casi a brotar por las narices, pero luego lo pensó bien.

-_"La canción no es así"_-pensó el mientras ponía atención a lo que ella había dicho, así que ella se sentía bien con el…valla…un extraño sentimiento calido surgió en el pecho del hombre del sombrero de rayas.

**Trying to find a better way**

**So we can heal**

**I'm singing for somebody like you**

**Sorta like me baby**

**Yo canto para alguien como tú**

**Solo**** como tú**

El comenzó a sentirse extraño, no era lujuria, aunque bueno con esa mujer enfrente cualquiera la tendría, pero ese no era el caso, el sintió un extraño calor pasar por su pecho, calido y suave, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo ella quedo en unos diminutos shorts y su camiseta y lentamente se sentó en las piernas de el nuevamente mirándole a los ojos.

**What about you?**

**Yo**** canto**** para ti**

**I'm singing for someone**

**Yo**** canto**** para alguien**

**'Cause there's something about you there**

**Speaks to my heart**

**Speaks to my soul**

-¿Que hay de ti Kisuke?-pregunto ella de sorpresa y aparentemente sin razón.

-¿De mi? ¿Qué de que?-pregunto el un tanto confundido.

-¿Para quién cantas tu?-pregunto ella mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos al hacer la pregunta.

-yo…-el solo se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, no estaba muy seguro de que responderle, estaba confundido y ella bajo la mirada, no daba respuesta, seguro fue una tontería la suya…

**I'm singing**** for someone**

**I'm singing**

**Sorta like you**

**Yo canto para alguien**

-Perdóname Kisuke-dijo ella apresuradamente y levantándose justo cuando iba a voltearse para irse el la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia el sentándola nuevamente en sus piernas, lentamente la tomo ahora el a ella del rostro acariciando sus morenas mejillas causando que esta se sonrojo y lentamente se acerco a ella, al solo quedar un milímetro entre sus labios susurro-_canto por ti…_-luego la beso, saboreo sus bellos y exquisitos labios, mientras ella derramaba algunas lagrimas de felicidad...

**Someone like you, someone like me**

**Sólo como tú, OH, my sister**

**Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar**

**Looking for paradise**

**OH, oh, oh, oh…**

Esa misma noche ambos ex capitanes encontraron eso que tanto estaban buscando, alguien que les amara, alguien con quien siempre pudieran encontrar…encontraron su paraíso…

**Es todo por hoy, quiero 10 reviws jeje **


	4. Por ti sere

**Hola gente, aquí con la tercera…**

**¿?: Cuarta idiota**

**Como sea, la cuarta entrega de la saga de mini historias, como siempre romanticismo a la carta**

**¿?: ¿Qué? Me dijiste que seria lemon**

**Te menti, a este aquí a mi lado es mi colaborador y jefe de musica, Rodrigo Michaels…que no me colaboro en nada de nada **

**¿?: Yo te di la cancion…hola…hola estoy en un fanfic de un perdedor alias mi primo, alias escritor de pacotilla**

**Mandenme reviws para callarle la bocaza T...T**

**Capitulo 3… digo 4: Por ti sere **

_**Cuando me vi desnudo y sin aliento,**_

_**arando un mar desierto y sin amor.**_

_**Cuando pensé que mi alma había muerto,**_

_**llegaste tú, como la luz del Sol.**_

La existencia de un espada era relativamente calmada, especialmente para el cuarto espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer o como le decian sus amigos y camaradas espadas "La alegria de la fiesta" desde el momento de su creación su existencia no tubo mas significado que seguir las ordenes del metrosexual que el llamaba "Padre" o "Aizen-sama" y creador, su alma no existia, eso era hobio era un Hueco, su corazon era como el decierto en "Las noches" un gran campo arido y frio sin muestras de cualquier vida o sentimiento…hasta que ella llego…esa patetica y simple humana, el mismo la habia secuestrado de su morada humana, ella siempre parecia alegre y entusiasta ante todo…el no lograba comprenderlo ¿Cómo seguia alegre y entusiasta ante su situación?...Esa humana era como su propio sol…irradiaba felicidad…y hasta cierto punto…a el le hacia sentir algo extraño…que no podia explicar pues nunca lo habia sentido…

_**Por ti sere mas fuerte que el destino,**_

_**Por ti sere tu heroe ante el dolor**_

_**Yo sin ti estaba tan perdido**_

_**Por ti sere mejor de lo que soy**_

Entre mas tiempo pasaba con la humana cada vez se sentia mas extraño, ese extraño calor que surgia de su frio corazon, a cada momento el sentia que se hiba humanizando mas y mas, no podia entender el porque esa mujer le hacia cambiar tanto ahora no dejaba de preocuparse por ella, a cada momento en que no estaban juntos se preguntaba mentalmente si ella estaba bien, a cada segundo el se preguntaba si ese endemoniado Shinigami de cabello naranja vendria y querria arrebatarla de SU lado, lo mismo habia advertido a el chico gato, Grimmjow y al tipo de lengua larga, Gnoitra, si tocaban a su mujer…¿Su mujer? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba…

_**Por ti sere mas fuerte que el destino,**_

_**Por ti sere tu heroe ante el dolor**_

_**Yo sin ti estaba tan perdido**_

_**Por ti sere mejor de lo que soy**_

El terrible dia llego a el, su peor miedo se habia cumplido, el shinigami vino a por ella, el lo enfrento y medio mato, le dejo un hueco en el pecho con el que seguro el moriria o incluso ya estaba muerto, luego el se retiro a los aposentos de la mujer a asegurarse que ella estuviese bien, pero una fuerte sensación de sorpresa le recorrio al saber que ella no estaba, usando "Sonido" recorrio las noches de pies a cabeza, debia encontrarla, ya no por Aizen si no por lo que el sentia, por el gusto de tenerla cercas, por la extraña sensación de bienestar que tenia al oirla reir o el regosijo que sufria su corazon ante una de sus timidas y bellas sonrisas, el la encontro pero Grimmjow logro encerrarle en una caja negacion, el logro escapar a las horas tomando su puesto como gobernantes de las noches y cuidador de Orihime, su mujer…

_**Por ti sere….**_

_**Por ti sere tu heroe ante el dolor**_

_**Yo sin ti estaba tan perdido**_

_**Por ti sere mejor de lo que soy**_

Cuando su enfrentamiento con el sustituto inicio la batalla estaba muy de su lado, el no podia contra su fuerza de Espada, aun con su mascara, de forma sorpresiva el shinigami fue controlado por su hueco y comenzo a vencerle obligandolo a liberar su "Resurreccion segunda etapa" y aun asi no podia vencer a Ichigo-demente-hueco-cosa la pelea seguia muy nivelada hasta que el hueco ataco a Orihime, y Ulquiorra la defendio con su propio cuerpo a costa de su propia vida, esto le dejo una herida letal que ni sus habilidades curativas lograrian sanar, el fue su heroe salvandola de morir, pero…fue un precio pequeño…¿Dar tu vida por quien le dio un significado a tu vida? ¿Valio la pena dar la vida por quien le hizo sentir bien por primera vez en su existencia tanto humana como de hueco?...claro que si…ella ilumino su mundo…le dio un sentido para seguir existiendo…y le hizo poder sonreir…aunque fuese a su manera…

_**Por ti sere….**_

_**Mejor de lo que soy**_

Se dice que la gente no cambia…se dice que la gente siempre es lo que es y nunca seran otra cosa mas de lo que ya son desde que nacen…pero Ulquiorra demostro que esto no era cierto…el cambio…por ella…por ella decidio ser mas de lo que era…decidio ser mas que un simple ser debora almas…decidio ser mas que un simple alfil en el juego de ajedrez de Aizen…decidio ser mejor…_por ella…_

-Mujer…-le llamo el espada moribundo mientras la humana seguia tratando de curarlo y lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos recorriendo sus rojas mejillas debido a la triztesa e impotencia.

-¿S…si?-susurro ella sin poder contener sus sollozos profundos y marcados en su voz.

-¿Me temes?-pregunto el con su tono de voz neutral y calmado sin inmutuarse frente a lo que sabia seria su muerte.

-N…No…jamas te e tenido miedo Ulquiorra…-susurro ella partiendose en un desgarrador llanto de triztesa, pegando su frente al frio pecho del espada moribundo que logro forjar una leve sonrisa en sus labios…lentamente su cuerpo fue desintegrandose…pero no le importo…ella habia logrado cambiarlo…y hacerlo por primera vez…_feliz….Lo hizo…_

_Mejor de lo que siempre fue…lo hizo humano…_


	5. Tiempo de morir

**Aqui el siguiente, de una de mis bandas favoritas les presento Time Of Diying/Tiempo de morir-Three Days Grace.**

**Ojala sea de su agrado.**

**Capitulo 5: Tiempo de morir**

**On the ground I lay**

**Motionless in pain**

**I can see my life flashing before my eyes**

**Dead I fall asleep**

**Is this all a dream**

**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

La batalla contra Aizen hacia terminado, Ichigo habia vencido todo era perfecto...o no todo.

-¡Ichigo/Kurosaki!-el grito masivo salia de las gargantas de sus grandes amigos sin saber como ni porque el joven salvador habia caido estrepitosamente al suelo, no podia sentir su cuerpo ni ellos el Reiatsu de este.

¿Eh muerto acaso? era la preguntaba que rondaba por la mente del joven, ¿Todo mi esfuerzo y mi dolor para caer en la batalla? sus reflexiones solo le auto recriminaban se sentia caer en un enorme poso oscuro lleno de soledad "_¿Como llegue al suelo?...¿Porque siento tanto dolor?...¿Es esa mi vida pasando frente a mis ojos" _en un flash frente a el vio su excitensia pasar recordo los buenos momentos con su familia, los calidos brazos de su madre, las navidades esperando regalos con sus hermanitas, las discusiones con su padre...

Recordo los malos momentos tambien...cuando su madre murio, cuando el se cerro al mundo por esto, cuando Inoue fue secuestrada, cuando Ulquiorra fue asesinado por su Hollow de la forma menos honorable que este noble enemigo se merecia...

Y la recordo a ella, la culpable de que su mundo cambiara, la culpable de que sus ojos vieran la luz de nuevo, la que lo metio en mas problemas que otra persona en sus 15 años de vida y la persona que pudo llenar el vacio en su corazon...

_**"Y asi...el caballo derroco al rey..."**_

La burlona voz de Shirosaki retumbo en sus oidos el estaba a poco de ser consumido por las sombras a su lado su espada flotaba suavemente hundiendose con el.

_"¿Es este mi tiempo de morir?..."_

**I will not die (I will not die)**

**I will survive**

Con toda sus fuerzas saco fuerzas de su espiritu como pudo empuñando su espada mientras era embuelto en las sombras, el Hollow observo sonriendo aun con ese deseo de vivir no bastaba Ichigo ya era uno con el mal...

**-Y asi gane yo...**

La voz del ser blanco se materializo lentamente el cuerpo era suyo, el espiritu era suyo, ya nada podia detenerle...era le tiempo de que el mundo temblara con la sola mencion de su nombre...

-¡No!-La fuerte voz de Ichigo surgio de entre la oscuridad un gran Getsuga deztroso la estela negra que le rodeaba dejando al heroe emerger.

**-¿Como haz logrado liberarte?**

-Tu mismo lo dijiste...Que tuviera cuidado de morir o si no tu reinarias...pero no es tu dia, no es tu tiempo...y tampoco el mio-se apunta a si mismo sujetando a Tenza Zangetsu fuertemente no se hiria sin pelear.

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when you're beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

En el mundo terrenal sus amigos llamaron a Unohana rapidamente algo le pasaba a Ichigo y era algo grave la Capitana le reviso rapidamente no encontro ningun daño en el pero el Kurotsuchi-Taicho miro al joven recostado sobre la cama improvisada del Cuarto escuadron y se acerco con sumo interes.

-Parece que dos fuerzas pelean por el control de su cuerpo...-exclamaba el cientifico con aire de interes pocas veces se veia un especimen tan valioso.

-¡¿A que te refieres?-grito una alarmada Rukia no le gustaba la forma en la que el cientifico loco miraba a su querido amigo.

-Es facil de sentir cuando eres como yo...siento dos fuerzas Reiatsus diferentes pero familiares mezclados en el luchando por la supremacia...y el mas oscuro va ganando-despeto con calma la seguridad de Ichigo le importaba un soberano carajo, pero, esto se le hacia tremendamente interesante.

-¡Vamos idiota!-grito Rukia sentandose junto al caido cuerpo del joven poniendo sus manos en su pecho-Tu no puedes ser vencido...-susurro con hilo de voz-No asi...-gran triztesa invadia a la joven Kuchiki.

**On this bed I lay**

**Losing everything**

**I can see my life passing me by**

**Was it all too much**

**Or just not enough**

**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

**I will not die (I will not die)**

**I will survive**

Mientras su cuerpo terrenal estaba recostado como si nada le pasase, dentro el luchaba con ferocidad por la supremacia contra su yo oscuro pero cada vez era mas dificil el era mas diestro con la espada, el era mas rapido y coordinado.

Seguia luchando mas perdia todo cada golpe sentia como si le quitara un poco de su vida y poco a poco se abrio paso hacia la nada.

_¿Seria que dio demaciado en la lucha contra Aizen?_

_¿Seria que no dio lo suficiente en el entrenamiento Vizard?_

Queria que le desperasen de esa pesadilla, que le dijesen que todo era un muy mal sueño que no luchaba contra un ente malevolo por su propia vida, mente y alma...pero la vida de el no era asi.

"No me rendire...-sujeta fuertemente su espada-no dejare de luchar...-reune gran fuerza en su espada preparando un ultimo ataque-No morire...-sus ojos estaban inyectados en conviccion y deseo.

"Yo**...¡**_**Sobrevivire!"**_

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when you're beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

Sintio sus fuerzas volver, sintio un Az de luz penetrar esa enorme capa de oscuridad que le rodeaba no sabia que era, no sabia de donde venia, pero esa extraña luz le daba la fuerza para continuar empuñando la espada.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del Hollow se miraron fijamente y este borro su molesta sonrisa tomando su espada con la misma fuerza que su alter ego.

**-"Aqui termina todo rey...caballo contra Rey una batalla por el control..."**

-Es una lastima Hollow...-exclamo el joven viendole fieramente-La proxima vez...sera tu vida la que este en riesgo...

Dicho esto ambos se lanzaron a la batalla era el ultimo choque, Getsuga Vs Getsuga, el todo o nada por la vida de ambos...

_**"Lo siento Rey...**__**No habra proxima..."**_

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when you're beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

Kurosaki Ichigo sintio sus parpados pesados, como si de plomo fuesen, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para abrirlos un techo cafe fue lo unico que sus ojos lograron ver.

-¿Pero que?-se levanto de golpe revisando su cuerpo, estaba vendado, un fuerte dolor le recorrio eran sus heridas recientemente cerradas.

-¡Ichigo!-la voz al instante fue reconocida por el muchacho, era Rukia su tan querida y a veces odiada compañera ella rapidamente le abrazo por el cuello de manera impulsiva al ver que alfin habia despertado.

-¿Rukia?-el joven se sorprendio por semejante acto tan impropio de ella pero la situacion lo ameritaba despues de todo.

-Crei que habias muerto...-su voz demostro profunda triztesa, casi agonica, ante el pensamiento de su muerte.

El joven se sonrio suavemente, como es clasico en el, una suave sonrisilla mientras la rodeaba con su brazo lentamente sin hacer esfuerzo por sus heridas.

-No era mi tiempo...y menos si estas tu junto a mi enana...

_No voy a morir...sigo esperando por ti..._


	6. Sorry

**Hola, hola mis amigos.**

**Aqui continuando con la saga de canciones. Hoy venimos con una emotiva cancion de Buckcherry-Sorry ojala se den el tiempo de escucharla.**

**P.D: Chavos, es excelente para pedirle perdon a la novia enojada : P**

**Capitulo 6: Lo siento**

Hacia un par de dias que la tragedia ocurrio...Ichigo ofendio a Rukia, y no tonterias, la ofendio seriamente la joven Shinigami no aguanto y se retiro rumbo al Seireitei lejos del pelinaranja con las crueles palabras del chico grabadas en su mente.

_"¿Quien querria salir con una enana amargada y plana como tabla? Ademas que con ese temperamento ¡Nadie te soportaria!"_

Esas palabras hirieron mas alla del orgullo de la Kuchiki, la hirieron justo en el corazon...

**Oh i had alot to say**

**Was thinking on my time away**

**I miss you and things weren't the same**

**'Cause everything inside it never comes out right**

**And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die.**

En su hogar el joven de cabellos naranjas no hacia si no sentirse como la peor escoria del mundo, Kon le gritaba, le maldecia, solo le faltaba decirle de hasta se hiba a morir pero el chico solo lo ignora olimpicamente en su mente su Hollow se reia de el, se burlaba.

_**"Que divertido Rey, me odias por ser cruel...¡Pero tu eres peor!"**_

La molesta y chirreante risa de Hichigo lleno su mente, cerro sus ojos fuertemente tratando de controlarse una fuerte sensacion de vacio lleno su pecho, casi como si su corazon se colapsase sobre si mismo.

Debia solucionar esto y cuanto antes...no era culpa, la culpa era poco para lo que sintio nunca quiso hacerla sentir mal, es decir es Rukia, es su amiga...todo lo que queria decir no salio como esperaba decirlo. Rapidamente tomo rumbo donde Urahara para conseguir que le llevase a donde la Kuchiki.

_"Verla llorar...el verla llorar..."_

Se repetia mentalmente recordando esa terrible escena ver a su querida enana derramar lagrimas por el le hacia sentirse no menos que la peor basura.

**This time i think i'm to blame**

**It's harder to get through the days**

**We get older and blame turns to shame**

**'Cause everything inside it never comes out right**

**And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die.**

El chico corria por los pasillos del decimo tercer escuadron buscando a su amiga en cada habitacion, cada sala, cada armario encontrandola en el estanque de peces Koi.

La chica volteo con melancolia el ver esos hermosos ojos empapados en lagrimas derramadas y rojos de tanto dolor le hicieron sentir mil veces peor.

Cada segundo la verguenza se volvia pena, dolor y agonia para el. Si ella podia causarle tanta felicidad ¿Porque se dejo herirla de esa manera? ¿Porque no cerro la boca cuando pudo?

Ella al verle sintio su corazon encogerse nisiquiera logro mostrar esa fria faceta Kuchiki de la que tan orgullosa se encontraba, no podia, no con el.

-¿Que...Que quieres Kurosaki?-La forma fria en la que ella le hablo no ayudo en nada a su pezar.

Era hora de hacer algo que el joven no estaba acostumbrado de hacer, estaba apunto de tragarse todo su orgullo por esa chica.

**I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue**

**I'm sorry about all the things i said to you**

**And i know i can't take it back**

**I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds**

**And baby the way you make my world go 'round**

**And i just wanted to say i'm sorry.**

El camino ferozmente hacia ella, rapidamente, la tomo por los hombros sacudiendola con su tipica "Delicadeza" ella se sorprendio ante el brusco acto y lo miro interrogante.

-¿Que...Que pretendes?-ella se escuchaba mas confundida que molesta.

-Silencio, tu callas y yo hablo-la voz del joven expresaba total autoridad-Mira maldita enana, estoy arto de esto...Lo siento, Lo lamento maldita sea, tu ganas, lo siento soy malvado lo se estoy arrepentido de cada cosa que dije, estoy trizte estoy muerto de dolor y se...se que no lo puedo solucionar, que no lo puedo remediar...

La voz del joven se fue rompiendo a cada palabra expresando cada gramo de dolor que sentia por lo que habia dicho y hecho.

-Pero tu...tu enana...tu haces mi mundo girar...tu haces el sol brillar en mi oscura soledad, tu haces la lluvia parar en mi corazon...Y solo vine a decirte...Que lo siento...

**Every single day i think about how we came all this way**

**The sleepless nights and the tears you cried**

**It's never too late to make it right**

**Oh yeah Sorry!**

Los ojos violetas de la chica se dilataron rapidamente debido a la sorpresa, no podia creer lo que oia, lo que veia, lo que sentia.

Kurosaki Ichigo...¿Disculpandose?

Esto debia ser un sueño o una broma de mal gusto...pero no lo sentia asi.

-Cada dia, cada momento que no estoy contigo solo puedo pensar como demonios llegue a alejarte de mi. Las noches las paso trizte y sin dormir pensando en vela el porque te heri y cada lagrima que lloras...me hacen sentir ganas de morir...

Lentamente se acerca a ella causando un feroz sonrojo en el rostro de la Shinigami, sentia que debia alejarse, mas su cuerpo no le respondia en lo absoluto.

-Nunca es tarde...para hacer las cosas bien...

Estos susurros fue lo ultimo que escapo de la boca del joven, antes de sellar sus labios con los de ella en suave y calido beso...

**I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue**

**I'm sorry about all the things i said to you**

**And i know i can't take it back**

**I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds**

**And baby the way you make my world go 'round**

**And i just wanted to say i'm sorry.**

**I'm sorry baby.**

**I'm sorry baby.**

**I'm sorry.**

Lentamente sus rostros se fueron separando, el pego su frente a la de ella, manteniendo la distancia al minimo con suavidad acaricio su mejilla usando el dorso de su mano.

-Lo siento...lo siento en verdad...

Con estos susurros el joven cerro sus ojos mientras esperaba lo que fuese, un insulto, un golpe, lo que fuese pero una reaccion de ella a fin de cuentas.

-Idiota...-la voz contenida de la chica apenas se escucho-...¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!-le gritaba llorando fuertemente, mientras golpeaba su pecho con sus diminutas manos repetidas veces-¡¿Porque me haces esto? ¡¿Porque no puedo estar enojada contigo aun cuando quiero?-sus lagrimas amargas bañaban sus mejillas.

..._Porque yo te amo...Kuchiki Rukia..._


End file.
